Alex Krycek
Alexei 'Alex' Fyodor Krycek 'was a double agent of American-Russian descent, who has ties with both The New Consortium and Shattenjaeger. He had formerly operated as an assassin for the Syndicate, as a rogue agent and as a high ranking operative within the Russian Consortium. Kryeck was shot and killed by Walter Skinner in 2002. Due to an agreement between the Rebel Alliance and Shattenjaeger, a clone was made of him and several others to be used as a ambassador between the alien races and the organisation. He currently serves as an 'advisor'. Early Life & Background Krycek was born in 1967 in the United States to Russian parents, who were Soviet Conspiracy Agents disguised as cold war immigrants. His early life saw him often tormented for his ancestry due to the anti-Communist vitriol that was common place. During this period he learned to use his dual nationality to his advantage depending on circumstance. When he was ten years old, his parents were killed by a Soviet Spy Killer, leaving him orphaned. Krycek's lineage meant that he was known to the shadow forces behind the Cold War, and he was promptly adopted and raised by the Syndicate. ("Sodom and Gomorrah", "Blood Debt", "Nemesis") By the age of 20, Krycek was conducting minor work for the Syndicate. His work earned the approval of the Cigarette-Smoking Man, who saw him as a prospect for the future and promptly brought him under his wing. ("Nemesis") Pre 10-13 (Full article is available at X-Files Wiki) Syndicate Work In 1994, Krycek was sent undercover into the FBI to monitor and potentially sabotage the work of Agent Fox Mulder by Cigarette-Smoking Man. He first worked with him on a case involving the murder of a number of former army doctors in strange circumstances. A short time later, Krycek again assisted Mulder, this time during the Duane Barry hostage situation. When Barry kidnapped Dana Scully, Krycek accompanied Mulder in his efforts to find her. At Skyland Mountain, when Mulder took a cable car to reach the summit before Barry, Krycek killed the operator and deactivated the car to stop Mulder. He later killed Barry by unknown means before disappearing after Mulder had become suspicious of him. In 1995, Krycek was tasked by CSM to kill Bill Mulder, and completed the mission while Mulder was in the same house. He later went to Mulder's apartment with the intention of killing him, but Mulder got the jump on him before Krycek was able to escape. Again working on the orders of CSM, Krycek (alongside Luis Cardinal) attempted to murder Scully, but accidentally killed her sister Melissa instead, before fleeing the scene. The pair later successfuly recovered the DAT tape from Walter Skinner after beating him in a stairwell. Krycek later escaped an attempt on his life via a car bomb by CSM, and fled to Hong Kong with the tape. Rogue Agent & Russian Syndicate Krycek made a living selling highly classified secrets from the tape, including the location of the Zeus Faber submarine to French salvagers. During an exchange with Geraldine Kallanchuck, he once again ran into Mulder who had interrupted the deal. Krycek escaped as French Secret Service arrived. Mulder later caught up with Krycek at the airport, where he beat him. Krycek prevented Mulder killing him by agreeing to take Mulder to the location of the tape in the US. When Krycek went into the bathroom before taking the flight, he was approached by Mrs Gaulthier who infected him with the black oil. After arriving in the US, the car Mulder and Krycek were driving was forced off the road by Syndicate operatives, who were irradiated by Krycek after pulling him out of the car. Krycek later recovered the tape from it's locker and met CSM, under the influence of the black oil, and exchanged the tape for access to the UFO. CSM locked Krycek into the missile silo where the craft was being held, and abandoned him after the oil had left his body. Unbeknownest to all concerned, Krycek had formed links with the Russian Consortium, who rescued Krycek from the silo. Krycek then joined an American militia and deliberately got caught by Mulder during a raid in Queens, New York. Using his knowledge of the black oil and the mars rock recovered from a diplomat, Krycek lured Mulder to the site in Tunguska where they were apprehended. Here Krycek revealed his connections, ensuring himself a powerful role at the gulag while Mulder was experimented on. During an escape attempt, Mulder took Krycek as a hostage and drove out of the gulag in a truck. Krycek escaped from Mulder, but as he attempted to reach the camp via the Siberian woods, was confronted by local one armed partisans who took him and amputated his left arm as a defence against the black oil. As a result, he would be forced to wear a prosthetic. Despite this, Krycek escaped the partisans and ensured a powerful position within the Russian conspiracy. In 1998, after a Alien Rebel attack in Kazahkstan, Krycek found the sole witness and took him away from a UN task force being led by Marita Covarrubias. Krycek beat the boy until he learned what had happened, and then infected the boy with the black oil before absconding with him on board a ship to New York City. His plan was exchange the boy's testimony of the Kazahkstan massacre for all of the Consortium's information on a black oil vaccine. He had stolen a vaccine from the Russians, and intended to possess all of it to gain limitless power. However, having made an alliance with Covarrubias, she betrayed him and took the boy, leaving Krycek at the mercy of the Well-Manicured Man. Deprived of food and water, Krycek admitted to possessing a vaccine when WMM threatened to send him back to Russia. He promptly rejoined the Syndicate as WMM's operative and visited Mulder, giving him information about an imprisoned Alien Rebel before leaving. Return to the Syndicate In 1998, Krycek was dispatched by the WMM to find Cigarette Smoking Man, presumed dead, who was in hiding in Canada. Krycek successfuly found him and brought him back to the Syndicate. Later in the same year, Krycek was involved in the deal to approve the use of nanotechnology in Congress. He used the bots to control Walter Skinner, bringing him to the point of death before reviving him. He used this technology on a other occasions to control Skinner to his advantage. Becoming an adjutant to CSM within the Syndicate, Krycek oversaw the attempt by Jeffrey Spender to become a fully fledged member of the group and promptly manipulated him into turning against his father. After discovering the Rebels had stolen the Alien fetus, he fled and left the Syndicate to die in an ambush at El Rico Air Force Base. He continued to work for Cigarette Smoking Man after the massacre. In 1999, after the discovery of Alien artifacts in the Ivory Coast, Krycek was used by CSM to clean up evidence and steal the information taken from the find. He killed Doctor Steven Sandoz, and used the nanotechnology to gain intelligence from Skinner regarding Mulder and Scully's investigation. He later reappeared to kill Michael Kritschgau and possibly Diana Fowley. A short time after the incident, Krycek was imprisoned in a Tunisian Penal Colony by CSM for misuse of his powers. Independent Operative Released by Marita Covarrubias, the pair returned to Washington D.C and were ordered by a dying CSM to locate a crashed UFO in Bellefleur, Oregon. They attempted this, unsuccessfuly, before joining forces with Mulder and Scully. When the UFO left, with Mulder abducted, they returned to CSM to report the news. With nothing left to offer his operatives, CSM was helpless as Krycek pushed him down a flight of stairs. In 2001, Krycek infiltrated the FBI and used the nanotechnology to manipulate Skinner following the discovery that Mulder was miraculously alive following his abduction. He offered Skinner a vaccine against the alien disease in exchange for Skinner killing Scully's unborn child. Skinner eventually refused, prompting Agent John Doggett's attempt to get the vaccine off Krycek by force. After fighting him off, Krycek dropped the vial to the ground in front of Doggett before esacping. Later the same year, Krycek arrived to save Mulder and Scully from Billy Miles by running him over, and then driving them to the FBI. Under questioning, Krycek described Miles as "an alien replacement", an almost unkillable inflitrator designed to undermine the defence of Earth against Colonisation. After escaping the FBI, Krycek returned with Knowle Rohrer and was on the verge of killing Mulder before Skinner intervened, gunning him down. Despite Krycek's attempts to bribe Skinner, the latter shot Krycek in the head, killing him. In 2002, an apparition of Krycek appeared during Mulder's infiltration of Mount Weather, and subsequent trial. 10-13 Rebirth Due to his efforts at creating an alliance with the Supersoldiers in 2001, Krycek was forced to submit his DNA to their doctors to prove his loyalty. His sample, along with a number of others, was stolen by Schattenjaeger operatives in 2002. In the same year, Schattenjaeger began their own alliance with the Alien Rebels, and as a measure of diplomacy they demanded a DNA sample so they could create a clone that would act as an ambasador. Krycek's DNA was chosen by Alexandr Schneider, much to the shock of many of his colleagues. On May 13th 2001, a group of biologists employed by Schneider and led by Hidetoshi Kaeto, who were reknowned but imprisoned engineers in cloning, began the PHOENIX Program. This involved their collusion with the Rebels to create a Human-Alien hybrid using DNA from the subject. Two years later, they succeeded, recreating Alex Krycek in "perfect" hybrid form in a laboratory in Alaska. TBC ("Incursio, Phasmatis Ex Preteritus") Shattenjaeger As well as acting as an emissary between the Rebels and Schattenjaeger, Krycek's other duties included the 'induction' of former Syndicate operatives. One of these individuals was Dario Vukjovic, whom he travelled to meet in Hong Kong. Krycek offered Vukjovic, then a rogue operative, the chance to join Schattenjaeger, but failed when he was unable to explain how he had survived being shot in 2001. ("Blood Debt") In 2004, after Vukjovic had successfully attained the location of Gibson Praise from Mulder, Krycek again visited him in Mexico, with a repeat of the offer. He explained that he was actually a clone of the real Alex Krycek, created by the Alien rebels as an ambasador. Vukjovic agreed, and the pair travelled to El Salvador. ("Premija", "Nemesis") Krycek sent Vukjovic a video message while the latter was in El Salvador, in regards to the attempt to lure Mulder to the country and then attempt to induct him. The video was later seen by Mulder, who was promptly kidnapped. ("The Krying Game") After failing to convert Mulder to their cause, Schattenjaeger abandoned their operation. Krycek himself drove to Robert Forrest's beach house to meet with Vukjovic, who was unhappy with the methods employed by his new colleagues. When Vukjovic noted that the organisation should be wary of the danger Mulder posed, Krycek dryly responded that he was well aware of the danger. ("Umbrakinesis") TBC ("Denique Velum", "Sodom and Gomorrah") After Vukjovic was imprisoned by the New Consortium, who were attempting to con him into learning the location of a vial in his possession containing a string of treated black oil, Schattenjaeger became concerned and Krycek was dispatched to find Vukjovic and bring him back to Schloss Schneider. After learning that he had travelled to Washington D.C to meet Mulder, Krycek broke into Mulder's apartment and waited for him and Vukjovic to arrive. TBC ("Nemesis") Relationships Fox Mulder Dario Vukjovic Marita Covarrubias Alexandr Schneider Robert Forrest Appearances Pre 10-13 *'Season 2 **Sleepless **Duane Barry **Ascension **Anasazi *'Season 3' **The Blessing Way **Paper Clip **Piper Maru **Apocrypha *'Season 4' **Tunguska **Terma *'Season 5' **Patient X **The Red and the Black **The End *'Season 6' **S.R. 819 **Two Fathers **One Son **Biogenesis''' ' *'Season 7''' **The Sixth Extinction **The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati **Requiem *'Season 8' **DeadAlive **Essence **Existence *'Season 9' **The Truth 10-13 *[[Season 10|'Season 10']]' ' **The Krying Game **Umbrakinesis **Denique Velum **Sodom and Gomorrah *[[Season 11|'Season 11']]' ' **Messenger **Blood Debt **Nemesis **Regeneration **Ueber Alles **Everything Dies *[[Season 12|'Season 12']] **Purity **Incursio Category:Clones Category:Syndicate Members Category:Schattenjaeger Members